An electron backscattered diffraction (EBSD) method is one example of a method for crystal structure analysis of a sample. This method may also be referred to as an electron backscattered diffraction pattern (EBSP) method.
An EBSD detector has a structure in which a fluorescent screen is disposed on the distal end of a high sensitivity camera, and is attached to a charged particle beam device or the like. When a charged particle beam is converged and irradiated on the surface of a sample, a diffraction image of backscattered electrons generated from the sample surface based on the crystal orientation thereof is projected onto the fluorescent screen. This diffraction image is detected by the high sensitivity camera to analyze the crystal orientation, crystal structure, and the like. Since the diffraction image of the backscattered electrons is projected onto the fluorescent screen, the EBSD detector is disposed extremely close to the side of the sample, for example up to about 1 cm therefrom.
PTL 1 discloses a technology for analyzing the crystal orientation, crystal structure, and the like with an EBSD detector. Therein, the analysis is conducted without tilting the sample stage by using a holder that is pre-tilted to 70 degrees.
PTL 2 is a publicly-known example of a technology for displaying a sample stage image in an electron microscope.
The technology disclosed in PTL 2 includes an imaging device that acquires the sample stage image. Using the sample stage image acquired by the imaging device, a sample image acquired by the electron microscope and position information on the sample stage are displayed on a display device using information regarding the correspondence relationship between the position, movement distance, and movement direction of the sample stage and the position, movement distance, and movement direction of the sample stage on the display device image.